


Two Bots, One Dream

by MoxtheFox



Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Bad Dreams, Fluff, M/M, Visions, tired, waking up at night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoxtheFox/pseuds/MoxtheFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Heatwave and Blades start having dreams about Griffin Rock getting destroyed, they must tell the others, no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I have been longing to write, hope ya'll like it!

The Rescue Bots were dog tired. They had to pull out Don's car from some wet asphalt. Now they were helm to ped, covered with tar. Cody volunteered to scub them. While he was washing, Heatwave said, "Why can't humans watch where they're going?" Cody shrugged. "I dunno, but nobody is perfect, right?" Heatwave growled. After Cody had finished cleaning him, Blades headed for his quarters. He needed some recharge and he needed it now. He flopped on his berth, and drifted to sleep.

 

Meteors were crashing down in a flurry of red and yellow. Fires were everywhere. People were screaming and waving their arms for help or an evacuation boat. Blades was caught on a floating rock in a lake of lava. But what shocked him most was that Heatwave was there. Blades screamed, "Heatwave!" and Heatwave yelled back. They reached for each other.... 

 

 

A/N: Heh heh. Soooo sorry for the really short chapter, I've got tennis and it lasts until 8:00....

But I will try to update soon!


	2. In the middle of the night

Blades woke up, panting hard. Making sure he was still in his berth, he let one shaky leg touch the ground. Stumbling out of his quarters, he heard punching, grunting and growling. Following the noises, it led to Heatwave, kicking his wooden post. His body was alert, but his face looked tired. Blades made eye contact with him, and Heatwave gasped, as if he hadn't seen him in vorns. Blades opened his mouth. "Did you dream-" "Yes, I did," Heatwave grunted. Blades sighed. He was so tired. Heatwave exploded. "What was this about?! Do you-" Blades made the quiet signal, pointing to Chase and Boulder's quarters, which were slightly open. Heatwave grunted and put his servos in Blades'. "Should we tell them?" he said. Blades reluctantly shook his helm. "Maybe later." Heatwave gave a husky chuckle.

 

 

 

A/N: Again, sorry for the super short chapter. This is my first fanfiction....


End file.
